One is the loneliest number
Nouvelle précédente : It's a trap ! Je ne m’en rappelle évidemment pas mais on me l’a maintes fois raconté. Les festivités qui suivirent ma naissance très attendue avaient duré plus d’une semaine sur les terres de Bayushi Tamoru, mon estimé père et Champion du Clan du Scorpion. J’ai presque été célébré comme une petite divinité, un cadeau des fortunes qui permettait à la lignée de mon père de prospérer. Les heimin fêtaient la descendance du Champion dans leurs chaumières, les éminents membres du Clan avaient fait le déplacement jusqu’au château Kyuden Bayushi pour me voir, moi, l’Avenir du Clan. J’étais un nourrisson au teint frais, avec les cheveux et les yeux très noirs, dont les traits promettaient une grande beauté – et je ne vous cache pas que ce fut effectivement le cas. J’étais déjà très éveillé et l’on me couvrit de présents, bien que je ne puisse encore rien en faire à part m’en remettre à mes parents pour en disposer intelligemment. Bayushi Tamoru et Bayushi Takara, ma très chère mère, rayonnaient de fierté et ma mère me serrait tout contre elle, comme le trésor que je représentais. On m’a raconté que j’étais très avide d’attention – mais quoi de plus normal lorsqu’on la mérite autant que moi ? – et que je savais fort bien hurler à pleins poumons lorsque je me sentais délaissé. Mais, conscient de ma valeur et en adoration devant moi, mes parents étaient trop heureux de me prodiguer cette attention. Lorsque j’étais calme, j’étais un bébé attentif dont les yeux pétillaient d’une intelligence précoce qui se développerait rapidement. Je ferai la fierté du Scorpion à n’en point douter. ---- J’étais un enfant très gâté. Pourri gâté même. En grandissant, je désirais encore être le centre de l’attention de tout le monde. Toujours. Tout le temps. Surtout lorsque naquit ma petite sœur, Sen, trois ans plus tard. Pendant toute la durée des célébrations, je n’avais pas lâché ma mère, cramponné à son kimono, mes bras entourant jalousement sa jambe par-dessus celui-ci. Lorsque mes parents et les domestiques avaient le dos tourné, je tourmentais l’indésirable, en pinçant le nourrisson, lui mettant les doigts dans les yeux et en poussant son berceau à l’extérieur les jours où il faisait très froid ou très chaud. Hélas, elle a toujours été sauvée à temps car elle hurlait beaucoup trop pour se faire ignorer… De même lorsque deux ans plus tard, un deuxième fils, Mitsuki, vint au monde. A cinq ans, je considérais les deux nouveaux venus avec suspicion. Mitsuki avait été plus épargné que Sen par mes tentatives de sabotage, m’étant bon gré mal gré fait à l’idée que les bébés hurlaient trop pour qu’on s’en débarrasse si facilement. Mais ces têtards inutiles n’allaient tout de même pas me voler la vedette, si ? Pourquoi mes parents avaient-ils eu besoin de vulgaires ersatz de ma personne quand ils avaient le meilleur fils dont ils puissent rêver ? Ils avaient toujours loué ma précocité, mon esprit aiguisé qui commençait à poindre, mes magnifiques traits, ma prédisposition naturelle à diriger,… Mais je savais qu’il allait être temps pour moi d’entrer au Dojo. Les deux parasites auraient MES parents pour eux tous seuls pendant que je serais loin, si loin, où ils pourraient m’oublier des années durant ! Ma seule consolation demeurait que ma mère m’avait élevé elle-même pendant ces cinq années alors qu’elle avait confié Sen et Mitsuki à des nourrices. Lorsque Bayushi Tamoru et Bayushi Takara vinrent me voir dans ma chambre pour me prévenir de l’arrivée de mon escorte jusqu’au Dojo, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire coulisser la porte et d’ouvrir la bouche que, devinant ce qui allait se passer, je me jetai au sol et piquai la crise la plus monumentale que j’eusse jamais piquée. On m’eut dit possédé par quelque démon de par-delà la Muraille. A plat ventre, je frappais de mes petits poings et de mes petits pieds sur le sol en hurlant de tout mon souffle, les larmes dévalant mes joues cramoisies. – J’irai pas !! J’IRAI PAS !! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi !! Vous m’aimez pas !! Vous allez m’oublier !!, hurlai-je en me roulant par terre, déchaîné. Mon père se précipita pour me maintenir au sol pour tenter de m’immobiliser et me forcer à me calmer, mais je me tortillais avec acharnement. Ma mère posa son index sur mes lèvres charnues, couleur de bouton de cerisier. D’une voix calme, elle m’intima de me taire : – Shhh… Aki-chan. Tu seras toujours notre petit trésor, le premier, notre… notre préféré. On n’était pas censé avoir d’enfant préféré mais Takara ne pouvait se voiler la face : elle avait bel et bien une préférence prononcée pour moi. Je ne pouvais la blâmer, j’étais nettement digne d’être préféré de part ma supériorité écrasante. Elle accrocha le regard de son mari avec le sien : – Gardons-le un peu plus avec nous. – Mais il est temps pour lui d’être éduqué !, protesta Tamoru, même si lui aussi il devait admettre qu’il ne désirait pas blesser son héritier qu’il trouvait si attachant – et je l’étais. – Pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu’il sache qu’on l’aime. – Bon… d’accord, céda Tamoru avec un soupir. À ces mots, je séchai aussitôt mes larmes de crocodile et sautai au cou de ses deux parents en minaudant, néanmoins avec toute la sincérité de ma reconnaissance : – Je vous aime, Chichi-ue et Haha-ue ! ---- Je restai six mois de supplémentaires à Kyuden Bayushi avant de me résoudre à gagner le Dojo : d’une part parce que j’avais prouvé que je pouvais soumettre mes parents et que Sen et Mitsuki ne pouvaient rivaliser avec moi et d’autre part parce qu’il était temps que je montre au monde à quel point j’étais talentueux et formidable. Je me voyais rivaliser d’ingéniosité avec mes Sensei, écraser les autres élèves par ma supériorité et être acclamé comme futur Champion. Ainsi, j’intégrai le Dojo des Mensonges en grande pompe. Nul ne pouvait ignorer qui j’étais parmi mes camarades, mes Senpai et mes Sensei. Conformément à mon rang, j’avais le droit à quelques privilèges dans lesquels je me vautrai et me prélassai sans honte ni regret par rapport à mes confrères et consœurs moins favorisés. J’avais ma propre chambre individuelle, un agent des Shosuro qui veillait à ma sécurité et des petits bonus fort goûteux dans mes bento. Mes Sensei avaient également tendance à m’accorder plus de temps lorsque je les sollicitais. Non pas que je sois en difficulté, bien sûr. Malgré mes facilités, j’étais loin de me reposer sur mes lauriers et j’étais un véritable bûcheur, je buvais les paroles de mes professeurs, je m’imprégnais avec plaisir et délectation des études des écrits de Bayushi Tangen, qui me rendaient presque fébrile. A ma sortie du Dojo, son essai « Mensonges » deviendra mon livre de chevet, que je relirai respectueusement de nombreuses fois. J’avais mes détracteurs mais leurs tentatives de me déstabiliser et de me tester ne m’impressionnaient pas et je ne me laissais pas intimider. A la place, je leur faisais miroiter les avantages à être dans mes bonnes grâces et les loups devinrent les uns après les autres doux comme des agneaux avec moi. J’étais sociable, plein d’humour et loyal avec ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, si bien que j’ai passé de très bonnes années au Dojo. Jusqu’à ce que les premiers émois s’en mêlent… ---- J’avais neuf ans lorsque j’ai commencé à m’intéresser à Nobuo-senpai, qui avait trois ans de plus que moi. Je le trouvais beau et classe et je l’admirais. A cette époque, c’était platonique, simple, je n’attendais pas grand-chose sinon avoir le plaisir de passer du temps avec lui pour discuter ou même juste lire côte à côte. C’est devenu compliqué à l’aube de mon douzième anniversaire, lorsque je me rendis à l’évidence : cela ne me suffisait plus. Je voulais Nobuo-senpai pour moi et pour moi seul. Mon anniversaire passé, ivre d’une audace nouvelle, je lui tournais autour en tâchant de me faire remarquer et – je le comprendrai un peu plus tard – de le séduire, pareil à un paon faisant la roue. Mes efforts finirent par payer car Nobuo commença à s’intéresser à moi d’une façon qui me satisfaisait de plus en plus. Ce n’étaient que des sourires à la dérobée, des caresses sur la joue lorsque nous étions seuls et des mots doux murmurés au creux de mon oreille. Même si je commençais à éprouver des désirs plus puissants, plus charnels, je les gardai pour moi pour le moment. Nous nous aimions, c’était le plus important. ---- Nobuo-senpai me prit par la main et m’éloigna du réfectoire où je m’apprêtai à entrer pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Décontenancé, je demandai quel était le sens de cela mais il posa un index sur sa bouche en souriant et m’attira dans une salle de classe encore déserte à cette heure matinale. Nobuo me tenait par les épaules et il se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, le premier. La gorge sèche, je déglutis avec difficulté, une sensation de pétillements exaltés dans tout le corps, le cœur battant la chamade. Après s’être redressé, il murmura avec un sourire : – Joyeux anniversaire, Aki-chan. Oui. Il avait raison. J’avais treize ans aujourd’hui. Je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant et me jetai dans ses bras. – Merci, Nobu-kun ! J’ai un autre cadeau ? Curieux, je le lâchai et furetai autour de lui à la recherche d’un présent caché dans son obi ou dans ses mains, mais ne trouvai rien. L’adolescent ri doucement : – Peut-être bien, mais c’est seulement si tu veux et quand tu te sentiras prêt…, souffla-t-il avec un clin d’œil. – Oh. Oooh… Ooooh… !, fis-je alors que je comprenais peu à peu où il voulait en venir. J’aurais voulu rester cool devant cette invitation, mais je ne pus m’empêcher de rougir. Aussi, embarrassé de montrer ainsi mes sentiments, je plaquai mes mains sur mes joues, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Nobuo. – Tu es mignon, Aki-chan. – N-Non !, protestai-je avant d’admettre. Bon… oui… Peut-être un peu… Un bref silence s’installa brièvement avant que je ne reprenne, le cœur battant toujours à cent à l’heure : – Je te dirai quand… – J’attendrai, mais n’oublie pas que je passe mon gempukku cette année, alors ne tarde pas trop. – Eeeeh, me dis pas c’que j’dois faire !, dis-je avec un agacement feint en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Et puis peut-être que moi aussi je passerai mon gempukku cette année ! Cela le fit rire de plus belle. – Tu es trop jeune pour ça. Dans deux ans peut-être, si tu travailles bien… – C’est bien mal me connaître, Nobu-kun… C’est bien mal me connaître… Je fis mine d’inspecter mes ongles, les doigts repliés, avant de demander d’un air dégagé : – Tu feras quoi après ton gempukku ? – Je pense prendre un an pour faire un Musha Shugyo avec Sachiko. – C’est qui, ça, Sachiko ? Je savais très bien qui était Sachiko. C’était une fille que j’apercevais parfois avec Nobuo. – Personne, juste une fille de ma promotion. On passera notre gempukku presque le même jour apparemment. Personne, juste une fille, apparemment,… Ça faisait très fuyant tout ça. Une pique de jalousie me transperça férocement et je plantai mes yeux noirs dans ceux de Nobuo. – J’ai décidé. Je suis prêt maintenant. – He-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas maintenant, il faut préparer des choses avant…, protesta Nobuo, visiblement pris au dépourvu. – Eh bien, préparons les choses maintenant, insistai-je. – Je n’ai pas le nécessaire et on n’a pas le temps… Je commençais à perdre patience et tirai sur mon obi pour le dénouer et le laisser choir au sol, rapidement suivi par mon kimono, comme preuve de ma motivation. Je ne portai plus que mon fundoshi. – Trouve un truc qui ne demande pas de préparation alors. – D-D’accord, eh bien… Tu peux utiliser tes mains ou ta bouche… Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ça et se contenta pour sa part de dénouer son hakama et son fundoshi. – Avec tes mains, il faut que tu… – Je sais !, le coupai-je. J’ai déjà fait ça sur moi. – Oh ehm, d’accord… – Tu n’auras qu’à venir dans ma chambre avec ce qu’il faut préparer, c’est toi le senpai après tout. La vérité, c’est que je n’avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il fallait comme fameuse préparation. S’amuser tout seul était une chose mais ça… Je n’avais qu’une vision assez limitée du déroulement de ce qui m’attendait ce soir-là. ---- J’avais eu mal au début, j’étais déçu car c’était beaucoup moins satisfaisant que ce que je m’imaginais et ce malgré les fameuses préparations de Nobuo. Pourtant, j’acceptai de recommencer jusqu’à y éprouver plus de plaisir que de douleur, plus de satisfaction que de frustration. Et puis ainsi, Nobuo restait près de moi, n’est-ce pas ? La date de son gempukku approchait dangereusement et cela me rendait triste. En plus, il allait partir pendant un an faire le con sur les routes… Un Musha Shugyo. Quelle idée. N’est-on pas mieux à servir son Clan le plus rapidement possible ? Une nuit, après l’une de nos étreintes, blottis l’un contre l’autre sur mon futon, sous l’édredon, je réfléchissais. Je me faisais du mauvais sang même et je ruminais les mêmes idées noires, les mêmes craintes en boucle. Et si Nobuo ne m’aimait pas ? Et s’il m’oubliait pendant son année au loin ? Non… Impossible. Je suis ce qu’il trouvera de mieux à Rokugan, il est obligé de m’aimer. Il fallait que j’en ai le cœur net. Je demandai à voix basse en appuyant doucement sur le bras de Nobuo du bout des doigts : – Eh… Tu m’aimes, Nobu-kun ? – Bien sûr, Aki-chan…, répondit-il, à moitié endormi. – Tant mieux… Je suis content. Et rassuré aussi. Je l’enlaçai avant de m’endormir, à présent apaisé. ---- Vint le jour du gempukku de Nobuo. J’y assistai avec tous les autres élèves. J’observais avec attention. Après tout, mon sensei m’avait sous-entendu qu’il était possible que je passe moi aussi mon gempukku bientôt, comme je le pensais. Nobuo fit le tour de tous les invités – les véritables invités comme les curieux de passage – pour leur offrir ses cadeaux. L’alcool coulait à flot, les Scorpions présents retirèrent leur masque en signe d’allégresse. J’avais cru comprendre que les membres les plus éminents du Clan ne le retiraient cependant pas, même dans ce contexte, mais Nobuo n’avait pas un prestige comparable au mien pour se permettre d’avoir des invités de marque. Je n’avais pas encore eu l’occasion de lui parler et alors que je me frayais un passage vers lui, Nobuo se hissa debout sur une table, visiblement un peu alcoolisé. Avec un large sourire, il réclama l’attention et je m’arrêtai pour l’écouter. – Honorables invités, j’ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Après mon gempukku, j’entreprendrai un Musha Shugyo en compagnie de ma très chère Sachiko. Au terme de ce voyage initiatique qui sera, je n’en doute point, des plus enrichissant, nous nous marierons ! N’hésitez pas à revenir demain pour son gempukku ! Jamais je n’eus aussi mal qu’en cet instant. C’était comme si j’avais été piqué par tout un essaim de guêpes en même temps, partout sur le corps, comme si un éboulement m’avait écrasé sans prévenir, comme si on m’avait arraché le cœur. Je ne pu que fixer Nobuo avec incompréhension, la détresse et la souffrance visible dans mon regard qui se troublait déjà de larmes de colère et de douleur. Ce dernier faisait monter la jeune femme avec lui sur la table et l’enlaça avant de l’embrasser sous les hourra. Nos regards se croisèrent et il se contenta d’un haussement d’épaule avec une espèce de rictus qui voulait dire « oups, désolé ». J’étais mortifié, atterré, profondément abattu. Les voir ainsi m’était insupportable, tout comme le manque de remords de ce putain de traître de Nobuo. Je serrai les poings à m’en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts, à m’en planter les ongles dans les paumes. Je me détournai et quittai les lieux à petits pas rapides, fonçant droit devant moi à travers l’assemblée, aveuglé par mes larmes, par la douleur qui tombait comme un voile rouge sang devant mes yeux. Je lui en voulais à mort. Mais surtout, je haïssais profondément cette sale pute de Sachiko qui m’avait volé Nobuo. Je détestais dès lors les femmes qui – je le réalisais – se mettraient toujours en travers de mon chemin, rafleraient tous les hommes sans le moindre scrupule. Je passai toute la journée du lendemain à faire la même chose que j’avais fait pendant toute cette nuit : pleurer dans mon lit jusqu’à ce que la dévastation se transforme en haine viscérale. Depuis combien de temps se fichaient-ils de moi tous les deux ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi sot, aveugle ? Je décidai de ne plus jamais aimer quiconque, ça n’en valait pas la peine si c’était pour être trahi et humilié sans une once de regret. De toute façon, j’avais eu le cœur arraché, brisé, piétiné et je n’en avais qu’un seul. ---- – Akito, tu vas pouvoir passer ton gempukku le mois prochain, fais le nécessaire pour préparer tes présents et inviter qui bon te semblera. J’avais treize ans, cinq mois et deux jours. Quatre semaines depuis que j’avais eu le cœur brisé. Je savais que je valais mieux que tous ces minables, que Nobuo et Sachiko qui avaient seize ans révolus lorsqu’ils passèrent le leur. Mieux que tous les camarades de mon âge. Mon père m’avait envoyé quelques kokus mais je ne m’en servirai que pour acheter la matière première, je comptais bien fabriquer les présents moi-même, comme l’usage le voulait. J’utiliserai sûrement le reste pour offrir des banalités à ceux qui se joindraient aux festivités par concours de circonstances. En effet, le gempukku d’un membre de mon prestigieux Clan était public. Une semaine avant l’événement, le Dojo enverrait des domestiques placarder la nouvelle dans le village, à destination des samurais de passage. J’achetai donc mes fournitures, du beau papier pour mes invitations et une cinquantaine de petites figurines en terre cuite émaillées à l’effigie des Fortunes que je distribuerai aléatoirement à ceux qui se taperaient l’incruste pour assister à ma fabuleuse, mais néanmoins naturelle, ascension. Une fois revenu, je m’attelai à la tâche en commençant par rédiger mes invitations : une pour mes parents, une pour chaque Daimyo des grandes familles du Scorpion, quelques autres pour certains Daimyo de province que j’avais déjà vus et une pour mes cousines qui étudiaient à la même école que moi. Je les invitais formellement plus par politesse et parce que leur père serait là que par réelle affection. Les jumelles avaient cinq ans de moins que moi, comme Mitsuki. Avant la débâcle avec Sachiko, bien qu’elles me soient largement inférieures, j’étais somme toute cordial et patient avec elles, conciliant face à leur jeunesse maladroite. Mais maintenant, elles m’apparaissaient de plus en plus comme indésirables. Je laissai toutes mes invitations sauf la dernière au service qui gérait le courrier puis entrepris de trouver mes cousines. Je les repérai dans le couloir qui menaient vers les bâtiments des filles. – Tomoyo, Hitomi !, les interpellai-je. Les deux fillettes se retournèrent vers moi et, d’un geste de la main, je leur fis signe de venir. Une fois qu’elles fussent devant moi et qu’elles m’eussent salué, je leur donnai mon invitation. – Je vous invite formellement à mon gempukku le mois prochain, votre père sera là. Les jumelles s’inclinèrent respectueusement. Tomoyo, une barrette à l’effigie d’un cheval dans les cheveux répondit la première : – Cousin Akito, nous assisterons à cela avec plaisir. – Vos Sensei estiment que vous êtes déjà prêt ?, s’étonna Hitomi avec une expression de surprise trop exagérée pour que je ne remarque pas qu’elle soit feinte. Tss. Ridicule. Et de poursuivre : « Vous êtes si jeune pourtant. C’est incroyable. » Je la considérai avec un dédain que je ne pris même pas la peine de dissimuler. La vie n’a pas pitié des incapables, même les incapables de huit ans, encore moins chez le Scorpion. Hitomi apprendrait à la dure et je ne comptais pas l’épargner. – On voit clairement que tu surjoues, Hitomi, sifflai-je vertement. Et oui, je suis prêt parce que, contrairement à toi, j’ai du talent. Hitomi sembla choquée un instant avant qu’elle ne reprenne son sourire de façade : – Vous avez su gagner la faveur de vos Sensei, il est normal qu’ils reconnaissent votre talent et vos aspirations. Hitomi s’inclina de nouveau. – Nous serons là, bien sûr. J’allais m’en aller mais je me ravisai et me tournai à nouveau vers les deux enfants. Si Tomoyo avait au moins la décence de moins la ramener, Hitomi était le plus insupportable des deux. Je décidai de lui donner une leçon gratuitement, dans ma grande mansuétude : – Si tu avais été attentive et mieux renseignée, tu aurais su que j’étais en avance et tu n’aurais pas feint la surprise, mais l’admiration. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, kohai. Je me détournai pour de bon cette fois. J’avais des cadeaux à fabriquer de mes blanches mains. ---- Vêtu de mon plus beau kimono de soie, j’accueillais les convives avec un large sourire, m’inclinant plus ou moins bas selon le rang de chacun. – Bonjour, je vous remercie humblement de vous être déplacés, bienvenue aux festivités de mon gempukku, amusez-vous bien ! Je vous en prie, prenez place. Alors que la fête commençait, je déambulais entre les convives, naturellement attentif à mon environnement, toujours à l’affût du moindre détail, comme un réflexe. J’observai les membres de mon Clan, mes invités avec le plus d’attention. Faire le tour pour leur offrir mes présents était un prétexte idéal pour les aborder et les analyser. Des deux mains, avec beaucoup de respect, je présentai son cadeau soigneusement emballé à Bayushi Nanto. La boîte contenait un éventail en papier légèrement irisé, décoré d’une estampe représentant un lac rouge et avec un château sur la rive opposée. J’avais mis tellement d’efforts dans ce dessin, fait maints et maints croquis avant de parvenir à un résultat que je jugeai satisfaisant. L’estampe, bien sûr, représentait la demeure de mon cousin éloigné, sur les berges d’Aka Mizu-Umi. Nanto me remercia poliment en inclinant la tête et, après lui avoir rendu un sourire angélique, je passai aux jumelles. Je savais parfaitement les différencier, je connaissais leurs intérêts respectifs, mais je fis exprès d’intervertir les présents. A Tomoyo, passionnée de chevaux, j’offris deux petits éventails assortis, des éventails faits pour danser avec, décorés de fleurs de cerisier. A Hitomi, passionnée de danse, j’offris un petit cheval taillé dans le bois puis laqué de noir. Je ne me départis pas de mon sourire, surtout lorsque j’aperçus leurs mines déconfites. – Oh, excusez-moi, cousines, il semblerait que je vous ai confondues… Je ne les avais jamais confondues jusque-là. Elles le savaient, après quatre ans passés dans la même école que moi. Je m’inclinai puis poursuivis avec le Daimyo des Yogo, son épouse et leur fils, qui avait un an de moins que moi. Je leur offris à chacun un origami de scorpion, réalisé avec du papier de qualité, tout trois différents, mais aux couleurs du Clan. A Shosuro Hido, j’offris un poème qui vantait l’histoire d’une grande et vénérable araignée qui commandait à des centaines d’araignées plus petites. A Soshi Otsuki, j’avais été tenté d’offrir des pâtisseries puisqu’elle était déjà grosse de toute façon, mais je m’étais retenu et j’avais opté pour une calligraphie élégante de son nom et prénom. Bien plus consensuel même si c’était beaucoup moins drôle. Après être passé par d’autres obscures Daimyo de Province que j’avais malgré tout invités, j’en arrivais à ma famille. Pour l’occasion, Sen et Mitsuki avaient été sortis de leurs Dojo respectifs. Je m’inclinai profondément devant mes parents et leur offris une longue étoffe rouge sang qui pourrait habiller un kakemono, où la devise des Bayushi étaient soigneusement inscrite, de ma plus belle écriture. A mes frère et sœur, je donnai une des petites statuettes des fortunes comme j’ignorais qu’ils venaient. Quand bien même je l’avais su, je ne leur aurais rien fait de personnalisé de toute façon. Mon tour s’acheva en distribuant le reste des petites figurines émaillées. Mine de rien, j’avais accumulé pas mal d’informations en distribuant mes offrandes et la fête n’était pas encore terminée. A mesure que la fête battait son plein, les masques tombaient, les Daimyo des Familles mis à part. Je remarquai que Shosuro Hido s’éloignait un peu de la joyeuse assemblée en compagnie de mon père, aussi je les suivais discrètement, l’air de m’intéresser à la flore dans la cour. Je ne pris pas le risque de trop approcher néanmoins et m’esquivai rapidement lorsque la conversation s’acheva. J’avais l’impression que Shosuro Hido m’avait vu mais je n’en fus pas sûr car il ne tenta rien envers moi. Mon père, lui, me faisait presque totalement dos donc il n’avait pas pu m’apercevoir. Alors que les invités s’en allaient, je vis un de mes Sensei me faire signe de le suivre. Je m’exécutai sans protester. Le grand moment était arrivé ! J’allais devenir adulte, un vrai Scorpion à part entière et je ne pouvais être plus fier – et j’étais pourtant souvent fier de moi. Mon Sensei me fit entrer dans son bureau et s’assit en seiza sur un coussin ; je pris place en face de lui, dans la même posture, les mains à plat sur mes cuisses. – Qu’as-tu appris, Akito ? Je demeurais silencieux un bref instant – j’avais bien fait de prêter attention à tout, semblait-il ! – avant de relever tout ce que j’avais pu remarquer lors des festivités : – Bayushi Nanto n’était présent que par politesse, mais il n’avait pas la tête à fêter quoique ce soit, bien qu’il dissimulait sa peine. Cela a sûrement un rapport avec le décès plutôt récent de son épouse. Bayushi Tomoyo a passé un certain temps à amadouer le fils d’un invité du Clan de la Licorne dans le seul but de faire un tour à cheval. Lors de sa démonstration de danse de cour, Bayushi Hitomi a montré que sa passion pour cet art était sincère mais trop étriqué pour elle, on sentait qu’elle avait envie de plus de liberté car elle s’est une ou deux fois égarée en improvisations pour ne pas être totalement frustrée. De fait, même si elle était appliquée, l’ensemble manquait de cohérence. J’étais surtout vexé que cette petite pintade se permette de faire l’intéressante lors de MON gempukku. Je repris d’une voix calme, factuelle : – L’héritier des Yogo, Yogo Suzui, était visiblement très mal à l’aise en société, vraiment timide, et il a passé la plupart de son temps réfugié auprès de ses parents. Ma sœur, Sen, a été blessée à la gorge lors de sa formation. La blessure est récente et elle a perdu l’usage de la parole. Je songe à élaborer un langage secret pour communiquer entre nous rapidement puisqu’elle sera amenée à être ma garde du corps après son gempukku. Mon honorable père ainsi que Shosuro Hido, se sont isolés un instant pour discuter en privé dans un coin plus calme des jardins. Mon père semblait mécontent mais l’Araignée est parvenue à l’apaiser et ils se sont quittés en bons termes apparemment. Je n’ai pas pu entendre leur conversation et je n’ai pas pris le risque de m’exposer trop pour lire sur leurs lèvres. Soshi Otsuki s’est encore empâtée et elle a passé la majorité de son temps à côté du buffet. Si Soshi-sama a passé un temps certain en compagnie des ichigo daifuku, Doji Inojin a passé une grande partie du sien à s’entretenir avec Daidoji Hinata. Si leur conversation avait seulement l’air cordiale, leurs sourires et leur façon de se regarder traduisait plus qu’une simple amitié. Daidoji Hajime va se voir pousser des cornes, si ce n’est déjà fait. Kinoshita Mei, vassale obscure des Kitsuki, a passé un certain temps à fureter sans jamais réussir à entrer dans le Dojo. Elle est partie tôt après s’est faite refouler par les gardes, elle peinait à contenir son agacement. Je marquai un temps, le regard fixe, avant de déclarer : – Je crois que c’est ce que j’ai pu remarquer de plus notable. Le reste relève plus du niveau des gags de théâtre de rue. Mon Sensei me regarda intensément et prit une des deux boîtes qui reposaient à côté de lui. Il en sortit un masque en forme de papillon aux ailes déployées qui couvrirait le haut de mon visage. Il était rouge sang avec des contours noirs, entièrement laqué. – As-tu choisi un prénom, Akito ? Contenant mon excitation, je m’inclinai profondément, mon front touchant quasiment le tatami : – Hai, Sensei ! – Quel est-t-il ? – Reiichi, Sensei. Je l’écrivais avec les kanji qui signifiaient « beau, gracieux, resplendissant » (麗) et « un » dans sa forme administrative que je trouvais plus sophistiquée (壱) que le simple chiffre usuel. – Bien. Tu es entré dans cette pièce en tant qu’enfant portant le nom Bayushi Akito et tu ressortiras en adulte, Bayushi Reiichi, déclara mon professeur en me tendant le masque. Je me levai pour m’incliner de nouveau, le cœur battant, après avoir mis mon masque, non sans une certaine fébrilité. – Merci, Sensei. Pour votre reconnaissance et vos nombreux enseignements. Merci de m’avoir fait confiance. – Tu t’es montré digne, Reiichi-san. Rejoins tes parents, ils t’attendent à l’extérieur pour rentrer chez toi. Je réprimais mon envie de hurler de joie et sortis aussi dignement que possible du bureau. Je m’éloignai un peu des panneaux shōji afin de faire une petite danse de la victoire que j’aurais niée en bloc si l’on m’avait vu la faire. Je filai ensuite vers la sortie et retrouvai le convoi de mes parents devant les portes de l’école. En me voyant arriver avec mon masque, ma mère poussa une petite exclamation emplie de fierté et s’empressa de me serrer dans ses bras. Mon père me souriait, lui qui était si avare de sourires et demanda : – Comment doit-on t’appeler maintenant ? – Reiichi, Otoo-sama ! Pendant tout le trajet qui nous ramenait à Kyuden Bayushi, je caressais et touchais mon premier masque avec une adoration sans commune mesure. thumb|centre Retour à la fiche de Bayushi Reiichi